À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée
by AsukaTirento
Summary: "C'est à nous de le faire". Lucy savait que Gajeel disait vrai. C'était un travail que seuls les Chasseurs de Dragons pouvaient faire. Pourtant elle sentait son coeur se déchirer à l'idée de voir ses amis – sa famille – devoir mettre fin au règne du Dragon de la Destruction, celui qui fut autrefois Natsu Dragnir, membre de Fairy Tail. UA.


**Un OS déprimant sur Fairy Tail, un ! Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que j'étais un truc pareil sur Fairy Tail. Normalement, je suis plus pour le côté « famille/humour » que tragédie mais bon, il faut un début à tout. Et sinon, c'est un UA parce que c'est une idée que j'avais eu avant l'arc Tartaros (plus END, la révélation sur Zeleph, etc.) et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Fairy Tail après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques donc je préfère faire un UA plutôt que de me mettre à dire des bêtises incohérentes.**

**Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien sûr Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée**

Lucy ne pouvait comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

– Il faut qu'on l'arrête, coûte que coûte. C'est à nous de le faire.

Fairy Tail était plongé dans un calme sinistre, alors que tous se tenaient dans le plus grand et inconfortable des silences, désemparés. À côté de Gajeel qui portait le regard hanté de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à commettre un acte irréparable, Wendy tentait de paraître forte mais sans succès et, tout comme Happy, se retenait de sangloter alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Même Grey et Erza s'observaient d'un air résigné, les yeux emplis d'un chagrin sans fin alors que leur impuissance les désolait.

Lucy n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça. Elle voulait crier et s'indigner face à cette solution des plus absurdes et inhumaines mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

À la place, ses épaules étaient affaissées alors que tout son être tremblait d'effroi. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se tordre, être déchiré et brisé et vint à se demander comment il était possible de s'être retrouvés dans une telle situation désespérée.

Ils pensaient tous que cela s'arrangerait après la défaite de Zeleph et la mort d'Acnologia, vaincus par les Chasseurs de Dragon. Le Mage Noir et le Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse disparus, Fiore était en paix.

Ils auraient dû être plus méfiants, plus vigilants. Ils savaient que défaire un être comme Acnologia ne devait pas être sans impact sur les Chasseurs de Dragon mais ils n'avaient pu imaginer que cela serait aussi terrible sur l'un d'entre eux.

Tous les Chasseurs de Dragon furent vigilants concernant leurs pouvoirs après avoir tué Acnologia, tous sauf un. Natsu, toujours si insouciant et confiant, ne parut jamais s'inquiéter de la mort d'Acnologia, au contraire : il se vantait qu'enfin les Chasseurs de Dragon aient vaincu un dragon, d'autant plus que c'était le dragon le plus dangereux de ce monde. Les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux et l'équipe Natsu reprendrait paisiblement des missions improbables et dangereuses.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Ils étaient effectivement partis en mission, mais celle-ci fut un désastre – non, une tragédie. Lucy ne se rappelait même plus ce qui s'était passé ou pourquoi ils avaient pris cette mission en particulier.

Elle ne se remémorait qu'une scène, qui toujours serait gravée dans son esprit.

Natsu, sous sa forme de Dragon Force, la sauvant d'un coup fatal en se laissant frapper à la place. Leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés qu'une fraction de seconde mais dans ce court laps de temps, Lucy était parvenue à voir des dizaines d'émotions traverser Natsu, notamment une rage sans nom si profonde qu'elle effraya la Constellationniste. Les yeux qui l'observaient n'étaient plus ceux chaleureux de Natsu mais ceux d'un être n'étant que haine et colère. L'être devant lui ne ressemblait plus à Natsu mais à Acnologia.

Ce qui s'était passé ensuite ne fit que rajouter à l'horreur. Natsu, toujours mortellement blessé, s'était précipité vers son adversaire et laissant échapper un hurlement bestial, lui avait asséné un coup de poing transperçant de part en part le corps de son adversaire. Avant même de s'écrouler au sol, l'homme était mort. Pourtant Natsu ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait continué à le taper, encore et encore, agissant de plus en plus comme un animal sauvage alors qu'il se mettait à griffer le cadavre devant lui avant de s'arrêter et, d'un coup, de s'effondrer.

– Nat… Natsu ?

Lucy avait réalisé avec effroi que, pour la première fois, elle avait eu peur de Natsu, n'osant pas s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, dès l'instant qu'il s'était évanoui, elle voulait se précipiter vers lui, s'assurant qu'il aille bien.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. À peine avait-elle fait deux pas que Natsu s'était mis à tressaillir, se tordant alors qu'il serrait les dents, comme prit dans un cauchemar douloureux. Lucy n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissante, à quelque chose qu'elle ne put nommer que plus tard : la transformation de Natsu en un dragon fou, comme Acnologia.

Tout le reste ne fut qu'une succession évènements flous, que cela soit le retour d'Erza, Grey et les autres ou le départ de Natsu, qui s'était envolé dans les cieux après que des ailes aient poussés dans son dos, déchirant ses vêtements. Il les avait regardé avec de grands yeux vides avant de disparaître.

Ils furent tous confus et perplexes quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Tous sauf une personne ayant déjà compris la gravité de ce qui venait de se produire : Wendy. Ses mots furent comme une sentence irrévocable, une condamnation à la pire des éventualités possibles : Natsu s'était volontairement laissé dominer par son côté dragon pour protéger Lucy et cela lui avait été fatal. Il n'avait fallu qu'une brève seconde pour que Natsu Dragnir disparaisse, ne laissant qu'un être de rage et de destruction.

C'était un fardeau que portaient les Chasseurs de Dragon, celui de devoir résister à la tentation de laisser leurs émotions s'emparer d'eux et risquer de ne plus jamais retrouver leurs esprits.

Natsu Dragnir était perdu et, quelques jours après cette mission désastreuse, un monstre immense se mit à sillonner Fiore et tout ravager sur son passage.

Ce dragon aux écailles roses fut nommé le Dragon de la Destruction et en tant que tel, il était du devoir des Chasseurs de Dragon de l'empêcher de nuire.

Ce fut Gajeel qui prit cette décision, comme il annonça que seuls Wendy et lui devraient s'en charger. Avant que Luxus ou quiconque ne puisse s'opposer à cette décision, le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier ajouta sèchement :

– Le Dragon de la Destruction n'est pas encore aussi fort qu'Acnologia. Nous pourrons sans doute l'arrêter sans difficulté mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que d'autres Chasseurs de Dragon soient encore en vie pour l'arrêter s'il devient plus puissant.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, son regard se faisant lointain avant qu'il ne reprenne plus doucement :

– C'était un Chasseur de Dragon de la première génération. La petite et moi… nous lui devons bien ça. C'était… notre frère.

Inconsciemment, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Wendy, qui se contentait d'hocher distraitement la tête alors qu'elle fixait intensément un point au sol, sa respiration se calmant. Toute protestation de Luxus disparue aussitôt alors qu'il croisa les bras, son visage empreint de compréhension et d'acceptation.

Tous ne réagirent cependant pas de la même manière.

– D'accord, il ne faut pas que tous les Chasseurs de Dragon y aillent, consentit Grey. Sauf que ça m'étonnerait qu'à deux vous puissiez y arriver, même si vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir blesser ce Dragon de la Destruction.

– Je suis d'accord avec Grey, appuya Erza. Nous vous accompagnerons.

Gajeel leur jeta un regard noir.

– Vous comprenez vraiment rien à rien ou quoi ? Vous pourrez rien faire contre lui ! Vous serez des boulets durant le combat.

– Natsu était notre ami, protesta Grey en haussant d'un ton, la colère le gagnant. Je m'en fou de savoir que je ne peux pas affronter le Dragon de la Destruction. Il est hors de question qu'on reste là sans rien faire !

– Et vous allez crever pour rien ? répliqua virulemment Gajeel. Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? Que vous alliez au casse-pipe pour lui ? Vous…

– Gajeel… appela doucement Levy.

Elle s'approcha du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier, qui la regarda avec des yeux emplis de doutes et de regrets. Grey sembla vouloir profiter de cet instant pour riposter mais Erza posa une main sur son épaule, secouant la tête. Le Mage de Glace serra ses poings mais ne dit rien.

Alors que Levy et Gajeel se mirent à discuter à voix basse, Wendy s'approcha de Lucy, Erza et Grey. Elle paraissait à la fois coupable et attristée alors qu'elle s'adressa à eux, d'une voix douce mais ferme qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

– Je… Gajeel et moi savons que vous voulez nous aider mais…s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça, quémanda-t-elle fébrilement.

– Wendy… commença doucement Lucy, tentée d'enlacer la petite fille pour la réconforter. Nous...

Wendy secoua la tête.

– Seuls des Chasseurs de Dragon doivent gérer ça, poursuivit-elle. Et… Natsu n'aurait pas aimé vous voir prendre tant de risques pour ça.

Lucy déglutit. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais elle savait que Wendy avait raison : qu'importe son attitude combative et téméraire, Natsu ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait de véritable danger en face d'eux, comme un dragon fou. Il ne les aurait pas laisser affronter un tel monstre, pas alors que c'était ce pour quoi les Chasseurs de Dragon étaient faits.

Avant que son esprit ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, Lucy s'agenouilla Wendy, l'enlaçant fermement alors qu'elle chuchota :

– S'il-te-plaît… vous devez le sauver. Il… Natsu ne voudrait pas que ce carnage continue.

À sa grande surprise, Wendy lui sourit tendrement. Comme si les rôles s'inversaient, voilà que c'était Wendy qui la réconforta :

– Ne t'en fais pas, Lucy. Gajeel et moi ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter le Dragon de la Destruction. Pour Natsu.

Alors que ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Lucy, Wendy s'éloigna d'eux, rejoignant Gajeel qui venait de se séparer de Levy après l'avoir enlacé amoureusement. Il regarda la Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste.

– Tu te sens prête, petite ?

Wendy hocha la tête et, sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix, répondit :

– Oui, je suis prête. Pour Natsu.

Gajeel l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de répéter :

– Pour Natsu.

Sous les regards impuissants des membres de Fairy Tail, Gajeel embarqua un sac en toile sur son épaule et quitta la guilde, Wendy sur ses talons et sans que leurs Exceed ne les suivent. Ils ne jetèrent pas le moindre coup d'œil dernier eux, comme si cela leur permettait de partir sans le moindre remord ou regret.

En fixant les portes de la guilde, Lucy n'eut que vaguement conscience que Levy se mit à pleurer alors que Cana tenta de la réconforter et que Mirajane se tourna vers Makarov. Le maître, du haut du balcon, n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

– Maître… appela doucement la barman, comme un appel de détresse. Ne pouvons-nous vraiment rien faire pour les aider ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Lucy se demanda même s'il avait entendu la question alors qu'il ressemblait à un vieil homme ne pouvant empêcher ses enfants de partir dans une guerre perdue d'avance.

– Non, répondit Luxus à sa place, l'air tout aussi abattu. C'est leur décision... et nous devons la respecter. Même si cela est difficile.

Ils savaient tous que Luxus avait raison mais personne n'eut l'envie de l'admettre. Alors comme beaucoup d'autres, Lucy garda le silence et les yeux rivés vers les portes passées par Gajeel et Wendy.

Une des plus grandes fiertés de Fairy Tail était que quatre de ses membres étaient des Chasseurs de Dragon. Désormais, non seulement ils n'étaient plus que trois mais il pourrait bientôt n'en rester qu'un. Ce qui était autrefois un des plus grands avantages de leur guilde n'était maintenant plus qu'une malédiction, un fardeau à porter.

Parce que Natsu Dragnir était mort et qu'à sa disparition plus rien ne fut pareil pour la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'entrées aussi fracassantes que celle du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu, de sourire si étincelants qui feraient honte au soleil, de disputes si banales avec Grey, d'énergie enflammée et de rires si sincères et réconfortants.

Fairy Tail ne serait plus jamais le même foyer. Parce que Natsu Dragnir n'y était plus et qu'il ne restait que le Dragon de la Destruction.

* * *

**Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'utilise aussi bien des noms anglais que français dans cet OS pour les personnages. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'y comprends fichtrement rien et j'ai donc utiliser les noms auxquels je suis le plus habituée, tout simplement.**


End file.
